marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Containment Module
The Containment Modules are pods that can be sent to specific locations indicated by a tracking device planted on the ground. They are used to contain Inhumans until they can be trained to control their powers. History Design As Leo Fitz created plans to build the Zephyr One, the Inhuman Outbreak occurred, so Fitz incorporated the Containment Module into his plans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Rescue of Joey Gutierrez Lance Hunter, Daisy Johnson, and Alphonso Mackenzie went to Seattle, Washington to rescue the newly-transformed Joey Gutierrez, it was noticed that his Inhuman power was to melt metal. Hunter placed a pod on the ground from his book bag; this pod summoned an Containment Module, in which Gutierrez was placed and transported to the Zephyr One. While inside the Module, Johnson revealed to Gutierrez his heritage and offered to help him to control his powers. When the Zephyr One arrived at the Playground, the Module was transferred to a larger room with the same materials, where Gutierrez was greeted by Bobbi Morse, telling him where to place his clothes for his examination. Escape Module Trapped in a subway car in Washington, D.C., Lance Hunter and Phil Coulson spoke to Rosalind Price about the recent disappearance of Inhumans as an agent of the ATCU inspected the book bag of Hunter. The agent accidentally activated the summoning pod of the Containment Module, allowing Coulson and Hunter a means of escape that destroyed the subway car.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Phil Coulson later used the module to escape from the from the HYDRA Castle with Leo Fitz, Alphonso Mackenzie and Daisy Johnson during the Attack on the HYDRA Castle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Inhuman Containment Andrew Garner viewed Alisha Whitley from a Containment Module as she rested in a Holding Cell in the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know As Daisy Johnson gave a tour of the Zephyr One to Rosalind Price, the two got in a brief argument about the safety of Inhumans in comparison to the Containment Module.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory is held in the Module]] Elena Rodriguez was placed in a Containment Module after the team saved Mackenzie and knocked her unconscious. When she woke up again, she tried to escape by running against the module's walls, always snapping back to the starting point.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back After being captured, Giyera was imprisoned in a Containment Module. However, shortly before the Module was closed, he was able to steal a belt buckle, allowing him to defeat the Module's Inhuman-proof design, escape the Module, and hijack Zephyr One. When S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked Hive and the Kree Reapers, the team escaped Union City by summoning a Containment Module. When Daisy Johnson returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. she was contained in a module in case of after effects of Hive's mind control. When attempting to confront the evil Inhuman, she used the module to board Zephyr One. She was again imprisoned in the module by Giyera and let out by Melinda May and Leo Fitz. Holding Ghost Rider furiously breaks himself free]] Eventually, the Ghost Rider was imprisoned in the module when apprehended by Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie but was let out when they reached an agreement. Ghost Rider was once again put in the module along with Quake and his brother, Gabe Reyes to hide from Jeffrey Mace but when exposed, Ghost Rider managed to break out of the cell. Ophelia woke up a Containment Chamber with Leo Fitz after the Escape from the Ivanov Oil Platform. Reacting inappropriately to Fitz rejecting her, she tried to teleport out of the Containment Chamber with him but to no avail due to the presence of Quantum Field Disruptors. Angry, Ophelia violently attacked Fitz, who managed to escape the Chamber thanks to Agents Piper, Davis and Prince. The three agents believed her to be safely contained, but Fitz revealed that teleportation was not her only power. As if on cue, Ophelia destroyed the Quantum Field Disruptors using an electrokinetic power and escaped the Chamber, teleporting near U.S. Army soldiers who were confronting Fitz and his colleagues. Capturing Sarge's Squad To be added Capabilities The interior of the Containment Modules is made from poly-tectic adaptive materials that can withstand some superhuman powers. These pods can be transferred from the Zephyr One into at one larger holding room made from similar material in the Playground. The containment unit is also outfitted with a high capacity transmitter that sends out a tracking pulse that can be traced by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and will upload software into any computer network it identifies in its vicinity.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Appearances Trivia *Ghost Rider and Aida are the only known individuals able to escape a containment module. **This can be explained for a few reasons: the module was designed to contain mortal threats, so someone powered by the Spirit of Vengeance would not be containable; Aida knew about it, and planned ahead to ensure she didn't get captured in it. References Category:Vehicles Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vehicles Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment